Holding Strong
by LovexHurtsxBad
Summary: HC SEQUAL TO A HIDDEN SIDE. Horaito and Calleigh struggle to have their wedding.
1. happier than ever

**HAUNTING**

**A/N: hi everybody! Just so it is clear, this is the sequal to a Hidden Side. So if you haven't read it yet, don't read this. You wouldn't understand a lot of the story. Oh, and by the way, i do not own any of the CSI characters. my stories are for my own personal entertainment. me no profit!

* * *

**

** Calleigh walked into the CSI building, smile bigger and brighter than ever. It had been two months since she had raped. Two months since Horatio had said he loved her. Two days since he proposed. It was now Monday. The start of another week. Nobody knew yet of their engagement. But all that was about to change.**

** "Good morning Speed." Calleigh said happily as she entered the break room.**

** "Ugh, you are way to perky for it to be five o'clock in the morning." Tim replied.**

** "Well, aren't you just a bundle of joy?" laughed Calleigh.**

** "Yeah well, WHOAH! Nice rock! So uh, who's the lucky guy?" said Speed, fully awake now. **

** "I can describe him in three words. And you got three guesses. Tall, romantic, red head." She said proudly.**

** "You're not talking about H are you?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.**

** "Who's not talking about me?" asked Horatio as he walked into the break room.**

** "Oh no one. I was just bragging about my new fiancé." Calleigh answered, holding up her ring.**

** "Hmm, I see. I would love to meet him. He sure is lucky to have a fiancé as beautiful as you." Horatio said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.**

** "Wait till Delko hears about this!" Tim said as he sped out of the room laughing. **

** Horatio and Calleigh started laughing as soon as he left the room. Though over their laughter they could hear Tim yelling "DELKO! DUDE, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS!"**


	2. annoyance

**Holding Strong**

**A/N: I do not own any of the CSI Characters, and I do not make any money off of these stories. Don't sue me! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been sick. I've got laryngitis.

* * *

**

** Horatio stared at the case file on his desk. It was Calleigh's Case. They knew who did it, they had the evidence, they just couldn't find him. And Horatio hated it. Almost every night he woke up to Calleigh screaming in bed. It broke his heart. Every time he heard that bastard's name, he clenched his teeth and buckled his knees. That piece of trash made him sick. Raymond Rococo. 'Bastard.' Horatio thought. He put the file away and pulled out the small book Calleigh had given him. It was a bridal arrangement book. She wanted to check her ideas with him before sending them to the bridal store.**

** "I wonder if she'd notice if I agreed with all of them?" he said to himself.**

** "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the medical examiner's voice from the doorframe.**

** "Hello Alexx. Are you just gonna stand there or come in?" Horatio said softly.**

** Alexx stepped in and shut the door as she chuckled softly to herself.**

** "What brings you up here? I don't need the report until three." Horatio asked as he slipped the book into a drawer. **

** "Erik does. He was too much of a coward to come up here and ask you himself. Are you and Calleigh really getting married?" Alexx answered.**

** "I see word travels fast." He said, half embarrassed.**

** "Well, all I can say is, it's about time! I saw the way you looked at her. I'm happy for you guys Horatio." Alexx replied happily as she stood up, ready to leave.**

** "Thanks Alexx, on your way out, if you see Erik, send him up here please." Horatio said pleasantly.**

** "No problem sugar." She answered.

* * *

**

** Calleigh had her back turned to the door as she studied a sample in the microscope. Unfortunately she didn't see Tim sneak up behind her.**

** "CALLEIGH'S GETTING MARRIED!" He yelled right behind her.**

** He had been doing that all day since he had found out. Now she was regretting telling him. Calleigh almost fell off the stool in shock.**

** "TIMMOTHY SPEEDLE! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, NOBODY WILL FIND YOUR BODY, DO YOU HEAR ME!" She screamed as she whipped around.**

** Tim had been out the door before she could even yell to his face. 'He's lucky he's in a CSI building.' Calleigh thought.**

** "I think the whole building heard you." Said Horatio as he walked in the lab.**

** "They wouldn't testify against me would they?" she said humorously. **

** "I hope not. We have a wedding to plan." He said huskily.**

** "Well I would hate to disappoint you." Calleigh said seductively.**

** "Come on, get a room!" said Speed as he stuck his head in the lab.**

** "SPEED!" they both yelled is unision.**


	3. happiness fades

**Holding Strong**

**A/N: I don't own them. I am working on that. Please review. I want to know if you guys want me to continue. By the way, I am going to answer you question RK9. I am not totally making Speed a kid. Nothing personal. I just plan to put a little humor to my story for now, because it will take a dramatic turn. But if you don't like how I am placing him, I will stop. My stories are for my own personal entertainment and for those who read it.

* * *

**

**_(This part of my story skips ahead a month or so, a couple of days before the wedding.)_**

**"Horatio, okay I know you have this done already but do you have the invitations out?" Calleigh asked nervously.**

**"Cal, I have the invitations out. Everybody is coming. All 54 of them." Horatio asked sounding annoyed.**

**"Okay, I'm just really nervous. We're getting married in one week. I want everything to be perfect."**

**"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be. Now come here and relax." Horatio said as he pulled her to the couch.**

**Horatio sat her down and started to massage her shoulders, working the kinks out of her back. She had been working so hard on the wedding plans he swore she never slept.**

**"Horatio, do you…" Calleigh asked.**

**"Don't say it. I have everything done. The guests, tuxes, dresses, cake, invitations, party, church, everything. Calleigh, you need to relax." He interrupted. **

**Calleigh nodded her head and snuggled up to him. She knew all the stress of wedding planning was going to be worth it. She was going to be married to the sexiest redheaded LT. in the United States. **

**RING…RING…**

**"Hello?" Calleigh answered.**

**"Hello Calleigh." Said a breathy, creepy voice from the other end of the phone. **

**"Wh-who is this?" Calleigh replied.**

**Calleigh's frightened voice immediately attracted Horatio to her side.**

**"What, you don't remember me. Maybe I should refresh your memory. You put my brother in jail you BITCH! I fucking raped you! I fucking own you! I'm not done with you yet!" He screamed into the phone.**

**Calleigh dropped the phone after he was finished yelling.**

**"Oh my god." She whispered.**

**Horatio picked up the phone and yelled, "Listen to me you bastard. You leave Calleigh alone!"**

**"Hello Lt. Tell me, does she still have nightmares of me raping her? Because if she still does, she is going to have nightmares for the rest of her life when she goes through what I have in store for her." Laughed Raymond.**

**Horatio hastily hung up the phone and turned to face Calleigh. **

**"Calleigh?" he asked when he saw she wasn't there.**

**After a while of searching, he found her curled up in a ball in his bedroom closet. She was rocking back and forth as she silently cried.**

**"Calleigh, honey. Come here." He said as he crawled next to her.**

**Horatio pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as she sobbed into him.**

**"It's okay, go ahead and cry. Shh, it's okay; I will never let him touch you. Never, I will die before he gets anywhere near you." He soothed.**

**"Horatio, it's not okay. He will never leave me alone. He knows how to get to me and that scares the hell out of me. He always finds a way to scare me." She sobbed.**

**"Not as long as I am with you. He will never get anywhere near you. I will die before I see that happen."**

**They sat that way for the rest of the night, Horatio holding her, comforting her.

* * *

**

**A/N: What'cha think? sorry for the short chapters. I can only come up with so mucn at one time. Please review.**


	4. not hiding anymore

**Holding Strong**

**A/N: I don't own them. I am working on that. Please review. I want to know if you guys want me to continue. oh and if i don't update soon, it's because i am working on 5 stories at once.

* * *

**

When Horatio woke up the next morning, he was still holding Calleigh. Her face was tear stained and pale. He wanted to kill the bastard that did this too her. He had thought that the torment was over. That Ray had decided to stop trying to contact Calleigh. This guy wasn't even the smartest criminal in the world either. He had told Calleigh his name, left his DNA, and even called on a regular phone. They could arrest him in a heartbeat if they could find him. Every time they got a new lead as to where he might be, he had already left the area. It was as if he was 10 steps ahead of them.

Horatio's fists clenched in anger as he thought of what Calleigh went through. 'I wonder if he would be stupid enough to try to come anywhere near her again?' As these thoughts passed through his mind, Calleigh started to stir. Moments later he was staring into her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Good morning baby. How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Much better. Thank you Horatio." She said truthfully.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast." He said as he pulled her up off her feet.

"Bacon?"

"Yep."

"I'm in!" she said gleefully.

The two walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast in silence.

* * *

Later that night:

"Horatio, where's Speed? He's the only one not here and we can't start without him." Calleigh asked frantically.

They were waiting in their home for the ever-tardy Timothy Speedle. It was the night of Horatio and Calleigh's rehearsal diner. Alexx, Valera, Erik, and Yelina were already there, and Calleigh was starting to freak out. Her emotions have been out of whack lately. Everybody noticed too.

"I'm not late!" Yelled Speed as he burst through the door.

"Timothy Speedle! We've been worried sick, do you know how late you are?" Calleigh nagged.

"I know, and I'm so sorry Calleigh." He said.

"Let's get this show on the road." Erik said from the dining room.

'Ray still may be out there, but that wasn't going to stop me from marrying the love of my life. I can deal with this. I'm not going to hide anymore.' Calleigh thought as she followed everybody into the rehearsal area. 'Here we go.'


	5. men

**Holding Strong**

**A/N: I don't own them. I am working on that. Please review. Oh, by the way! I am turning this into a series. The story after this will be called _complications_. From there I will make it a series. The complications series. stay tuned!

* * *

**

The women sat in the kitchen, chatting merrily while the guys all sat in the living room watching the game.

"Oh, you guys are almost there. Not even two days, I can't wait!" Alexx said excitedly to Calleigh.

"I know, I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow." She sighed in response.

"You guys are just perfect for each other. He's the happiest he's ever been in years." Yelina added.

"Hey H, Calleigh's been acting a little different lately. Do you think it's because of the wedding?" Eric asked Horatio.

He watched Horatio tense up and saw his eyes go wide.

"Um, no. I don't know." He stammered quickly.

"Man, you've never been a good liar." Speed laughed before taking a swig of beer.

"Yeah H, we're not that stupid. If something's up with Calleigh, you could tell us. She's our friend, more like our family." Eric added.

Horatio agreed, but didn't like it. He had promised not to tell anyone but Yelina. But she only didn't want him telling because she didn't want the pity.

"Fine, but no word of this to Calleigh, Alexx, anyone. I tell you, and you don't act any different around Calleigh. Forget I ever told you after you hear what I have to say got it?" he whispered.

Both Eric and Tim nodded their heads, awaiting the information.

"Hope you get that, because if Calleigh gets wind of this, it's no skin off my back. Okay, two months ago, Calleigh was raped." Horatio whispered sadly.

Eric's jaw dropped and Speed dropped his beer can.

"The bastard who did it, called and threatened her again. He's torturing her." Horatio choked out.

"Oh my god H." Speed whispered.

"Oh my god H what?" Calleigh asked from the kitchen doorway with a smile on her face.

"Uh, he was just telling us about…how he was right about the game. He is a very good predictor of the future!" Speed recovered.

She looked at them like they were all crazy. "Whatever."

Calleigh laughed as she returned to the kitchen. Both Horatio and Eric glared at Tim for the very lame excuse. He just shrugged his shoulders with an embarrassed look on his face. 'Not a word!' Horatio mouthed to the both of them.

"What are they up to, sugar?" Alexx asked when Calleigh returned to the table.

"Game predictions. Or at least that was what Speed said. You know what, I think they're hiding something from me." She replied.

"You'll have to get used to it. Men are like that. They feel that they can hide anything from you, that is until you prove them wrong." Yelina said.

"You're a CSI Cal, a damn good one. I'm sure you'll figure their little secret out." Alexx added.

"Yeah, but it's the thought…" Calleigh protested.

"Don't worry about it, be happy. You're getting married tomorrow!" Yelina said, cutting her off.

"Okay, okay! I'll just figure it out on the honeymoon." Calleigh laughed.

"Anyone need a ride, because I'm heading out." Eric asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

"No, we're all good sugar. Thanks for asking." Alexx answered.

"Bye Eric, see you tomorrow." Yelina added.

"See you Eric." Calleigh said.

Eric nodded and gave them a wave.

"Actually, I think I ought to head out too. Don't want the kids up to late waiting for me to read them a story." Alexx said as she stood up.

About a half-hour later, the house was empty except for Horatio and Calleigh.

"I'm hitting the hay, you should too. Don't want to be tired for our big night." She said after stretching out on the couch.

"You read my mind." He answered as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

** A/N: I know, very- scratch that- Extremely short chapter. i promise that there will be longer chapters in the future. DON'T HURT ME!**


	6. Honey, don't tell Horatio

**Holding Strong**

**A/N: I don't own them. I am working on that. Please review.

* * *

**

Calleigh woke to the sound of scratching on the front door. Horatio still lay sound asleep next to her. She quietly slid out of bed and made her way to the door. Calleigh silently opened the door to be greeted by the warm droplets of the tropical rain. She loved the rain.

_Flashback: _

_Horatio: Hey Cal, want to go for a walk?_

_Calleigh: Okay, but on one condition. We go on the beach._

_Horatio: You read my mind._

_They walked along the shore, the sand seeping between their toes. All was dark except the moonlight, illuminating their path. All of a sudden it started to rain. Hard, but there was no lightning or thunder. They continued their journey until they reached a rocky area where they sat and looked at the stars._

_Calleigh: This is beautiful Horatio. But I'm getting soaked._

_Horatio: Then I'll make this fast._

_He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee._

_Calleigh: Oh my…_

_Horatio: will you marry me? _

Calleigh was brought back to the present by the feeling of wet fur against her bare leg. She looked down and saw a small dog wrap its body around her calf. Calleigh stepped out into the rain and sat on a chair on the porch. She watched the puppy scurry to hop onto her lap.

"Hello you. What're you doing here." She whispered as she picked up the pup. "No name tag, you must be a wild one huh."

Calleigh brought the pup out off the porch and onto the wet grass. She stood and watched the rain, fall from the sky. Sometimes she just wished it would pour, without the lightning or thunder though. She let the refreshing droplets splatter her face and body. Calleigh let it wash away her pain. Minutes later she glanced back down at the drenched puppy and realized that she was shivering.

"Oh, you poor little thing. I'm sorry. You're probably freezing." She said, holding the puppy tighter.

Calleigh brought the puppy into the house and sat on the couch. The dog was a reddish brownish color with a black snout. As she studied it further, she figured it was a Pomeranian, Pomeranian mix maybe. She dried the puppy off and brought her into the bedroom.

"Come on, I'll figure out what to do with you tomorrow. If we're lucky, Horatio will let me keep you." She whispered as she lay down with the pup.

Not long later, she drifted back into a dream filled sleep with the puppy cuddling next to her.

_Calleigh: …yes. Yes of course. _

_Horatio gently slipped the ring on her finger and got up off the ground. He enveloped her in a bear hug that lifted her up off the ground. Calleigh crashed her lips onto his and kissed him passionately._

_Horatio: I love you Calleigh. I love you so much._

Horatio felt a warm wetness on his face. He definitely knew that was not Calleigh. He opened his eyes to find a small, furry face staring back at him.

"What the…" he said tiredly.

"Isn't she cute!" Calleigh squealed excitedly.

She held the puppy up to his face to wake him up.

"Uh huh, where'd she come from?" he asked.

"I found her outside on our porch. I had to let her in Horatio, it was raining. Poor little thing was drenched." She answered.

Horatio sat up in bed and started to pet the puppy.

"Honey, can I keep her? Please?" Calleigh begged, her southern charm heavy.

She gave him a sad face before holding up the pup under her chin. He was a goner. No man could resist her sugar sweetness.

"Okay, but you're going to have to feed it, walk it, and pick up after it." Horatio agreed. "Look at me, I sound like a father talking to his child."

"Well, hopefully you will be someday. But now, a puppy will do." Calleigh said as she leaned into him.

"So, what are you going to name her?" He asked, taking the Pomeranian from her arms.

"I was thinking Honey because of the color of her fur. What'cha think?" she answered.

"Hmm, sounds perfect to me."

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast. You too Honey."

Horatio followed Calleigh and Honey out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Today was going to be the best day of his life. He was going to marry, the most beautiful, sweetest, charming woman in the world. God, Horatio would give up anything he had just to wake up to find her in his arms.

"Horatio, hello? Earth to Horatio?" Calleigh called, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he replied.

"I was just telling you about my dream last night." She said as she flipped some pancakes.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Do you remember how you proposed to me?" Calleigh asked.

"How could I forget. You look so sexy when you're wet." Horatio answered seductively.

"Cut it out. Anyway, I dreamed about that last night. I remember every little detail, up to the clothes you and I were wearing."

"I remember too. And I dream about you every night." He said just before the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." Calleigh said, wiping her hands on her pajama pants. "Hello?"

"Hello beautiful. Pretty nice of you to take in that puppy. It's a little overrated don't you think?" A raspy voice said. "You shouldn't have stayed out in the rain so long, you could have caught a cold. I don't want you to be sick when we have our fun."

Calleigh started shaking violently. Many things started to run through her mind. How could he know about the puppy? How did he know about her in the rain? What did he mean by fun?

He was watching her. He knew how to scare her and that scared the shit out of her. His cackling laugh brought her out of her swimming head. That laugh, it was disgusting. It brought back too many bad memories. God, this has to stop. She was getting married in less than 24 hours.

' Just hang up. Hang up and think of Horatio proposing to you again. Don't let this pervert get to you. As long as you're with Horatio, everything will be ok.' She thought to herself.

"Leave me the FUCK alone! You can't hurt me, Horatio's here. And besides, you're to scared to come anywhere near me when I have my loved ones around me!" She screamed into the phone.

"You're going to regret saying that you bitch. You better watch yourself, Caine won't always be there to protect you." He replied.

Calleigh slammed the phone down and returned to the kitchen. She couldn't tell Horatio about this. He would do anything for her, even if it meant something that would get him into so much trouble. He might even postpone the wedding. She couldn't do that to him. Not after they got this far.

* * *

A/N: What'cha think? Please review, I love all kinds of feedback. Oh, and by the way, I don't own any of the characters except for the rapist of course. 


	7. I do

Holding Strong

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a really, **_really_** long time. I've just been extremely busy with other things. I'll get back to these stories ASAP.

* * *

Calleigh stood in front of the body length mirror, observing herself in the reflection. She was clad in a floor length wedding dress, a strapless gown that flared out like a princess's dress. Her long bangs were held back by a clip that fanned out into the veil, the rest of her hair falling to her shoulders in soft curls.

"Baby, you look gorgeous. Horatio's going to drool all over himself at the alter." Alex complemented as she fussed with the hem of her gown.

"Thanks Alex." She replied, giving her a half smile.

Calleigh still couldn't get the phone call out of her head. But she was determined to marry the love of her life and not let her past interfere with her future.

"Let's go sugar." Alex interrupted, bringing her out of her thoughts. "It's time for you to get married."

She followed her motherly figure out of the back rooms and met her father at the doors to the chapel.

"You look beautiful, lamb chop." He said as he took her arm.

"Thank you daddy." She replied, "Are you sure you're ready to give me away?"

"To Horatio, a million times over."

Calleigh smiled her genuine smile and kissed him on the cheek, winking as the music started. She let her father lead her down the isle, towards the man of her dreams. The music faded as the sound of her pounding heart became the only thing she could hear.

Horatio stood at the alter in the customary black tuxedo with Speed, Eric, and Ray Jr. right behind him. After all of the happenings in the past couple of months, he was finally going to make a beautiful woman happy, and she him.

Before either of them knew it, they were standing face to face, holding each other's hands, as they listened to the priest start the ceremony. Calleigh was beaming as Horatio smiled with tears of joy gleaming in his eyes.

"Do you, Horatio Caine, take Calleigh Duquesne to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Calleigh Duquesne, take Horatio Caine to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Calleigh answered giddily.

"I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Horatio lifted her chin gently and placed his lips onto hers with a passion such as when they confessed their love. Tears of joy streamed down Calleigh's cheeks, only to be wiped away by the thumbs of her husband.

They walked hand in hand out of the church as applause followed them. Just as beams of sunshine landed on their faces, a bang rang out. Shocked, Calleigh looked down at the red that now stained her dress.

* * *

TBC 


	8. your blood on my hands

Holding Strong

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a really, **_really_** long time. I've just been extremely busy with other things. I'll get back to these stories ASAP.

* * *

Calleigh placed a trembling hand on the splash of red that clashed with the white of her dress. Blood… but it wasn't hers. She whipped around to see Horatio fall next to her, blood pouring from his abdomen. _(got'cha didn't I)_ By this time, screams of the people streaming out of the church and around the area could be heard. 

"HORATIO!" she screamed as she fell to her knees beside him.

"I guess he didn't mean long when he said till death do we part." Joked Horatio badly, coughing as he struggled to stay conscious.

"You're going to be okay Horatio, you can't leave me now, you haven't been a father yet." Calleigh panicked.

Looking past her angelic figure, Horatio saw Raymond, and he was coming towards Calleigh, gun in hand.

"Calleigh, get your gun, turn around and shoot him immediately." He whispered into her ear, trying to save her.

Doing as her husband told her too, she took her gun out of her thigh holster and without turning around, shot her attacker square in the chest, twice. Sobs racked Calleigh's body as she dropped the gun and again took hold of her bleeding husband's hand.

"I love you." He sputtered as his hand started to go limp and his eyes closed.

"I love you too, but you're not leaving me, not now Horatio."

Sirens wailed as ambulances appeared alongside police vehicles. Calleigh let the paramedics load him onto a stretcher before following them into the ambulance. It was as if her whole world had collapsed, one thing barely keeping her going.

* * *

Small chapter i know. tbc... 


	9. over

Holding Strong

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a really, **_really_** long time. I've just been extremely busy with other things. I'll get back to these stories ASAP.

* * *

Calleigh paced in the waiting room of the hospital, wedding dress and all. All the while, unconsciously placing a hand over the drying blood, Horatio's blood, that covered her abdomen.

'This can't be happening, not now, not after all we've been through. He can't leave me.' She thought, tears falling rapidly.

Speed Eric had gone to process the scene, promising to be at her side when they could. Alex however, stayed with her for the past 2 and half hours. Though she was almost as bad as Calleigh. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a doctor came out, calling for a Mrs. Caine. Calleigh rushed to him, her whole body trembling, and frantically asked questions about Horatio's health.

"Mrs. Caine, you're husband was shot in the stomach, where the bullet was lodged, injuring some of his organs. Unfortunately, he lost a lot of blood."

Her eyes got even wider as she nearly had a breakdown.

"However, we were able to remove the bullet and patch things up. He's going to be just fine, but he's going to need to stay here for a while." The doctor finished.

"Can I see him?" She managed to gasp.

Calleigh rushed down the hallways after getting approval from the surgeon, relief running like ice water through her veins. When she entered Horatio's room, she wasn't shocked to find him looking deathly pale and weathered.

"Horatio?" She called softly as she picked up his hand.

"Calleigh? Are you alright?" He immediately answered, bolting up from his resting position.

"I'm fine." She assured as she pushed him back onto his back when she noticed the pain evident in his expression.

Calleigh pulled a chair up to the edge of his bed and rested her head on his chest. Horatio brought his hand up and stroked her hair, just as he did when she was scared or had a nightmare.

"Horatio, I need to tell you something." Calleigh piped with a smile creeping into her voice.

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a dad?" Horatio stated rather than asked with pride and happiness shining on his face.

"Yeah," Calleigh laughed. "Now sleep, you need your rest."

Agreeing, Horatio closed his eyes and dreamt of his family, happy and peaceful.

It was over, it was finally over. Ray was dead, Horatio was still with her, and they were going to start a family. Everything she could ever dream for. She was starting a new life, a happy one.

* * *

epilogue coming soon


	10. My miracle

Holding Strong

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a really, **_really_** long time. I've just been extremely busy with other things. I'll get back to these stories ASAP.

Epilogue:

* * *

8 months later:

Calleigh sat on the hospital bed, sweaty, panting, and tired beyond all means. She had been in labor for over 42 hours. She felt like she was ready to pass out.

"You can do it baby." Horatio soothed as he held her hand.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one in labor!" Calleigh hissed back through clenched teeth.

"One more push, make it a big one." Interrupted the doctor from between her legs.

Screaming, Calleigh gave the last push that brought a new life into the world. She fell back against the pillows, exhausted. After realizing that she didn't hear crying, she sat bolt up right and looked for her baby.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor declared after cleaning her up.

Calleigh rested her blue green eyes on the perfect pink face of her daughter. Velvet blue eyes stared right back at her with a look almost like recognition. She wasn't crying. The nurse handed her the bundle of life, the baby inside starting to fall asleep.

"She has your eyes." Calleigh choked, holding back tears of joy, as she looked into the eyes of her proud husband.

"She's going to look like you though." Horatio added, as he climbed into the bed next to her.

Horatio held his wife in his arms as he looked on with pride for both of them. Calleigh kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep herself. His world was perfect, he couldn't ask for anything more.

End.


End file.
